Prior art shift selector assemblies provide for pivotal movement of the shift lever relative to a stationary base. These devices need sufficient space for arcuate movement of the operator handle or knob which can extend some distance from the lever pivot point. The space required for the arcuate movement restricts or limits the location at which the shift lever can be disposed.